Je vais bien
by Efirg
Summary: Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça ne sera probablement pas la dernière. Et à chaque fois, le blond culpabilisait et le brun pardonnait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait détruire leur amitié.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Zetsuen no Tempest ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Fandom :** Blast of Tempest

**Auteur :** Efirg

**Genre :** Friendship & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Yoshino T. & Mahiro F.

**Résumé :** Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça ne sera probablement pas la dernière. Et à chaque fois, le blond culpabilisait et le brun pardonnait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait détruire leur amitié.

En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

><p>Le salon était un désordre total. Le mobilier n'était pas à sa place, renversé, jeté contre le mur. Quelques meubles étaient mêmes en morceaux. C'était le chaos. Après tout, quand Fuwa Mahiro était en colère, très peu de choses pouvaient le calmer. Voire rien du tout. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu calmé. Ce qui pouvait prendre très longtemps. Et faire beaucoup de dégâts. Donc il fallait mieux ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce que lui dans ces moments-là.<p>

Enfin il y avait peut-être une seule personne qui était capable de rester dans la même pièce que Mahiro. Qui n'avait pas assez peur pour s'éloigner. Voire pas peur du tout. Parce qu'il avait plus peur pour Mahiro que pour lui-même. Parce qu'il savait que le blond se faisait du mal pour rien en s'énervant ainsi. Takigawa Yoshino. Alors il était resté. Même s'il savait qu'il risquait d'être blessé. Quelqu'un devait arrêter Mahiro. Avant qu'il ne se fasse trop de mal.

"Mahiro ! Calme-toi !" cria le brun de l'espoir –vain– d'arrêter le blond. Mais, comme il s'en doutait, celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de shooter dans tous les objets qui étaient à proximité de lui, de lancer ceux qui étaient à portée de main.

Mais un des vases finit son parcours sur le mur juste à côté de Yoshino qui sursauta. Un second vase se dirigea droit sur lui. Il plaça ses bras devant son visage. L'objet en verre se heurta contre son bras droit et se brisa laissant quelques bouts de verres dans la chair du brun. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mais le blond ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Malgré la douleur de son bras, Yoshino soupira. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement pourquoi son ami était en colère mais il n'y avait presqu'aucun moyen de l'arrêter.

Il s'avança quand même mais il fut à peine à deux pas du plus grand qui celui-ci le frappa, envoyant le brun contre le bar. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Le bruit sembla "réveiller" Mahiro qui se tourna vers la source du bruit.

Yoshino était assis par terre devant le bar, une main sur sa joue. Mahiro se précipita vers le brun mais s'arrêta en voyant le sang qui s'écoulait de son bras. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et remarqua les morceaux de verre recouverts d'un peu de sang. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit. Il s'approcha doucement de son ami. Il avait étrangement peur d'effrayer le brun mais celui-ci le fixait, pas la moindre once de peur dans son regard. Il fallait dire qu'il était habitué aux sautes d'humeurs du blond et savait que ce dernier était assez violent dans ces moments-là. La scène derrière lui en était la preuve. Bon sang, ils allaient devoir payer les dommages. Si le blond continuait comme ça, ça allait revenir cher. Non pas que Mahiro s'en souciait.

"Yoshino ?" finit par demander le blond.

Le brun reporta son regard sur l'autre adolescent. Toute trace de colère avait disparu. Yoshino fronça les sourcils et soupira. Mahiro était vraiment lunatique. Paraître aussi calme après une colère pareille. Heureusement qu'il en avait l'habitude.

"Je vais bien," répondit finalement le brun. Bon, son bras le piquait et sa mâchoire le lançait un peu mais sinon ça allait. Il s'était déjà pris des coups avant. Mahiro finit par s'accroupir devant le brun et prit doucement son bras dans ses mains afin d'examiner sa blessure.

Le sang avait eu le temps de légèrement sécher et s'écoulait lentement. Il y avait trois ou quatre morceaux de verre enfoncés dans la chair et une entaille d'où coulait le sang. Il aida Yoshino à se lever et le mena dans la salle de bain. Il mouilla une serviette et la posa sur le bras blessé. Yoshino grimaça un peu. Il serra les dents quand la pression exercée par son ami enfonça un peu plus l'un des bouts de verre. Mahiro dut le voir car il retira la serviette. Il jeta ensuite un coup œil au blessé. Son visage était vierge comme d'habitude hormis un léger froncement de sourcils.

Mahiro attrapa une pince à épiler et s'appliqua à retirer les morceaux de verre. Il reposa la serviette sur le bras puis désinfecta les blessures avant de les bander. Tout le long Yoshino n'avait pas dit un mot et avait simplement regardé le blond soigner sa blessure. _'Dont il était responsable'_ pensa amèrement Mahiro, _'encore une fois'_. Il soupira.

Une fois sûr que le bras était bien soigné, il prit le menton de Yoshino entre ses doigts pour avoir un aperçu sur la joue meurtrie. Encore par lui. Mais le brun eut une réaction à laquelle Mahiro ne s'attendait pas vraiment. Il tressaillit. Faiblement. Mais assez pour que le blond le voit. Un léger tressaillement qu'il n'avait même pas eu quand il avait traité la blessure au bras. Alors Mahiro lâcha le brun. Il ne voulait pas que Yoshino se sente davantage mal à l'aise. Et même si cette réaction le surprenait et le blessait un peu, le blond se souvenait qu'il avait quand même frappé son ami qui voulait simplement l'aider.

"Je veux juste voir si… si ce n'est pas trop grave," déclara Mahiro en approchant sa main du visage de son compagnon lentement. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la joue de Yoshino. Ce dernier fixa son ami quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Mahiro attendait sa permission pour le toucher mais honnêtement il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa réaction avait été stupide. Il n'avait pas peur de Mahiro. Il était le seul véritable ami qu'il avait et savait que Mahiro ne ferait rien pour le blesser intentionnellement. De plus s'il commençait à se détourner du blond, celui-ci n'aurait plus personne. Ses parents étaient morts tout comme sa sœur. Yoshino se gifla mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il sentit les doigts de Mahiro effleurer doucement sa joue, comme s'il avait peur de faire plus de mal. Mahiro avait frappé assez fort pour laisser un hématome important mais pas assez pour qu'il saigne. Le blond dut arriver à la même conclusion puisqu'il soupira de soulagement. Mais son regard était encore rempli de culpabilité. Il avait blessé Yoshino, la seule personne encore présente à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment Yoshino pouvait encore être avec lui parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé par sa faute, que ce soit physequement par d'autres ou par lui. Et à chaque fois, Yoshino agissait comme si ce n'était rien. Mais au fond, il remerciait le brun pour être encore avec lui. Il savait que c'était égoïste de penser ça. Mais il savait qu'il ne serait probablement pas allé si loin sans Yoshino. Après tout, moins on a de liens, plus on s'accroche à ceux que l'on a. Et désormais, Yoshino était le seul lien qui lui restait, les autres voire même l'autre avaient été brutalement coupés.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il attrapa une serviette dans l'un des tiroirs de la pièce puis prit de la glace dans le congélateur. Il revint dans la salle de bain où Yoshino n'avait pas bougé. Il tendit la glace au brun qui la prit avant de la placer sur sa joue. Mahiro le vit soupirer de soulagement. Mais lui n'était toujours pas soulagé. Comment pouvait-il l'être ? Le brun remarqua son trouble alors il se leva et s'approcha du blond. Il plaça une de ses mains derrière la tête de Mahiro et l'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Ses yeux verts se plongèrent de ceux pourpres du blond. Le blond rayonnait de culpabilité. Et Yoshino n'aimait pas. Il préférait voir son ami confiant et sans regret. Comme il était d'habitude. Et puis il n'avait pas à se sentir aussi coupable. Après tout, si lui n'était pas resté dans la pièce, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

"Mahiro, je vais bien," répéta Yoshino. La main du blond s'éleva et effleura une seconde fois la joue. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire mal à son ami. Et pourtant il le faisait. Il était incapable de se maitriser quand il était en colère. Et encore une fois, il s'était énervé pour rien, une raison parfaitement futile. Et elle ne valait pas les blessures que Yoshino avait. Il était tenté d'utiliser la magie pour soigner le brun mais, n'étant pas membre du clan Kusaribe, il n'avait qu'une seule façon d'utiliser la magie. Or elle était limitée. Et il savait que s'il le faisait, Yoshino n'allait pas être d'accord.

Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de demander pardon au brun même s'il savait que l'autre l'avait déjà pardonné. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Une personne normale aurait probablement fui depuis longtemps. Il fallait dire aussi que Yoshino était tout sauf une personne normale et puis s'il l'avait été, ils ne seraient jamais devenus amis.

"Je…" commença à dire le blond avant d'être interrompu par Yoshino qui s'écarta de son ami.

"C'est bon, je vais bien." Il fixa Mahiro qui hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Le brun sourit faiblement et se leva. Mais il dut se retenir au lavabo puisqu'il fut pris d'un vertige. Mahiro se leva rapidement pour l'aider mais encore une fois, le brun se tendit, très légèrement, quand le blond le toucha. Il ne voulait pas réagir de cette façon mais son corps le faisait. Il n'avait pas peur de Mahiro et savait que celui-ci voulait l'aider mais son corps réagissait. Et c'était stupide. Il sortit de la salle de bain, sous l'œil attentif du blond, et s'allongea sur l'un des deux lits de la chambre. Il fixa le plafond quelques secondes avant de relever la tête.

Mahiro était dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé contre le mur. Ses yeux reflétaient encore la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

"Je suis fatigué," déclara simplement le brun avant de ramener la couverture vers lui. Il ferma progressivement les yeux et aperçut le blond hocher la tête et s'approcher de lui avant qu'il ne ferme totalement les yeux et s'endorme.

Mahiro, après être sûr que le brun était bien endormi, se dirigea vers le salon. Il constata les dégâts et soupira. Finalement Yoshino s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Ça aurait pu être pire. Il marcha jusqu'à aux vases éclatés. Son regard s'assombrit en voyant le sang sur le verre. Il se détourna et s'assit sur le canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande qui avait par miracle échappé au destin tragique d'être éclatée contre le mur ou autre et alluma la télé.

Il resta donc dans le salon à fixer l'écran pendant une ou deux heures avant qu'il ne sente ses yeux se fermer. Il éteignit finalement le poste et se dirigea vers la chambre. Yoshino dormait encore mais il n'était plus sur le dos, il avait fini sur le ventre, comme d'habitude. Il sourit à cela.

Il s'assit sur son lit mais ne se coucha pas. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit. Il fixait toujours son ami et se leva. Malgré ce qu'il venait de sa passer, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à revenir se coucher dans son lit. Plutôt, il s'allongea sur celui de Yoshino sans trop s'approcher du brun.

Or ce dernier en décida autrement puisqu'il s'approcha du blond et posa un de ses bras sur le ventre de Mahiro et sa tête sur son torse.

Mahiro fixa le brun avec étonnement. Parce que de un, Yoshino n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif ou affectueux, et de deux, encore moins après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant il ne repoussa pas le brun et à la place, il le prit de ses bras. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, sa main jouant distraitement avec les cheveux de Yoshino.


End file.
